Dia atau Diriku
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "Seberapa banyak luka yang kau torehkan kepadaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun cintamu kini harus terbagi untuk dirinya." TaoRis ff/ yaoi. spesial buat kecoalaut
1. Chapter 1

Author : saya BIBA

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typos berhamburan, alur kecepetan, gajelas, PLAGIAT? COPAS? MATI AJA SONO!

Main Cast : Hwang Zi Tao, Kris Wu (TaoRis)

Genre : angst (gagal total)

Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di sini hanya milik Tuhan. Saya cuma pengen mereka masuk di ff saya :D

Summary : "Seberapa banyak luka yang kau torehkan kepadaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun cintamu kini harus terbagi untuk dirinya."

a/n : terinspirasi dari lagunya ungu yang "Dia atau Diriku" haha bikinnya baru tadi pulang sekolah. Dan tadi pas di sekolah ada reader yang lapor kalo ff saya yang Still Loving You diplagiatin oleh admin sebuah page ff yang sudah lumayan besar. Dan entah kenapa saya malah bersemangat balas dendam ke orang itu dengan membuat ff yang jauh lebih baik. Cara balas dendam saya aneh ya? Hoho. Btw ayok follow twitter saya yang baru SayaBIBA_II. Buat yang mau nagih ff, misuh'i, diskusi, sekedar pen kenal juga boleh. FF INI SAYA PASTIKAN ADALAH TWOSHOOT! Kalo saya ngga nepatin itu maka kalian boleh misuh'i saya di twitter. Okedeh…  
Selamat menikmati..

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat datang, Gege. Mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tanya Tao sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah 5 tahun ini bersama dengannya.

"Tidak perlu Tao, aku langsung istirahat saja." jawab Kris dengan ketidakperduliannya, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Tao sendirian di depan pintu. Tao hanya tersenyum, berusaha tegar atas perlakuan Kris yang seminggu ini dingin terhadapnya. Ya meskipun senyuman itu merupakan perwujudan dari rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Untuk kesekian kali Tao harus tersenyum di saat hatinya tergores sembilu.

* * *

.

.

"Gege, sudah kusiapkan bekal untuk makan siang di kantor. Dimakan ya?" ucap Tao dengan ramah saat Kris hendak berangkat ke kantornya. Tao mengangkat kotak bekal berwarna kuning itu dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Terima kasih, Tao. Gege berangkat." Kris meraih kotak bekal itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dalam hati Tao sangat senang, setidaknya Kris masih menghargai pemberannya.

Sekarang, saatnya Tao menyiapkan semuanya. Mengingat besok adalah ulang tahun Kris, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kekasihnya. Apa ia harus membuat kue? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus.

Segera Tao pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Kurasa ini adalah hal yang paling manis yang pernah Tao berikan kepada Kris.

* * *

.

.

"Kris, bisakah kau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Tapi..." Kris menatap bekal buatan Tao yang telah ia bawa. "Baiklah." lanjut Kris kemudian ia membuang isi bekal buatan Tao, lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk makan siang bersama orang lain. Kris tidak mungkin mengabaikan ajakan atasannya yang terkenal cantik dan seksi itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria?

Ya memang akhir-akhir ini Kris menjadi lebih dekat dengan Victoria dan sering makan siang bersama. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Tao.

"Kris, oh yak kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Victoria di sela acara makan siang mereka, menatap penuh harap kepada Kris.

"A-aku? T-tentu saja belum.. ya, belum." Jawab Kris sedikit gugup, ia tidak pernah berhasil berbohong sebelumnya. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap bahwa kebohongannya saat ini tidak diketahui oleh orang lain? Senyum sumringah Victoria mengembang, sinar matanya melukiskan dengan jelas apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Senang? Mungkin.

"Besok kau ulang tahun bukan?"

"ya."

"Aku telah memesan kamar hotel untuk kita berdua, kita bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunmu di sana. Hanya kita. Aku, dan kau."

* * *

.

.

Beberapa jam Tao berkutat dengan dapur untuk membuat sebuah kue ulang tahun. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap berkali-kali kue itu, "Gege pasti akan senang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu tulus dan murni atas nama cinta. Ya, atas nama cinta. Setelah itu ia bergegas mengambil beberapa hiasan untuk mendekorasi ruang tengah. Tao rela melakukan apapun demi kekasihnya, sekali lagi semua itu atas nama cinta.

Saat mendekorasi ruang tengah, ia sempat mendapatkan beberapa kesulitan. Namun Tao tak menghiraukan hal itu, yang ia pikirkan adalah: bagaimana caranya agar ulang tahun Kris berkesan san Kris bahagia. Ia berharap agar semua keringat yang ia keluarkan untuk Kris tidak sia-sia.

Beberapa jam sebelum ulang tahun Kris semuanya sudah siap, mulai dari kue, dekorasi ruangan, balon-balon, dan sebuah hadiah yang sangat special dipersembahkan hanya untuk Kris. Sebuah setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya, Tao sudah membelinya jauh-jauh hari dan menyimpannya di tempat yang aman agar Kris tidak mengetahuinya. Tao segera memakai topi ulang tahunnya dan menyalakan lilin kue. Kini saatnya menunggu Kris pulang kerja di sofa ruang tengah.

Satu jam…

Kris belum datang juga, mungkin ia sibuk, pikir Tao.

Dua jam…

Tao melihat ke arah pintu berharap Kris segera pulang dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Tiga jam…

Sudah pukul dua belas malam tapi Kris belum juga datang. Tao memutuskan untuk membuat kopi agar ia bisa lebih lama bertahan dari rasa kantuknya. Ya, ia tidak mau melewatkan momen yang begitu mengesankan.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kris. Semuga semua harapanmu bisa terwujud." Ucap Victoria dengan tulus. Sekarang tepat jam dua belas dan mereka sedang berada di kamar hotel yang sama. "Mari kita merayakan ulang tahunmu." Lanjut Victoria sambil menuangkan minuman anggur ke dalam gelas Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum, benar-benar tidak mengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki kekasih.

"Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai…" Victoria menarik dasi Kris agar wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Victoria tersenyum, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Kris. Namun entah siapa yang memulai, seiring berjalannya waktu kecupan-kecupan itu menjadi sebuah lumatan yang membangkitkan gairah keduanya.

Kurasa, malam ini adalah malam yang panjang bagi mereka…

* * *

.

.

Tao menggeliat pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya yang sempat terhambur. Dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu bahwa ini sudah pagi! Kris pasti sudah datang dan ia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat karena tertidur. "Bodoh! Bodoh!" umpat Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Segera ia mencari Kris di penjuru rumah namun tidak ada Kris disana. Mungkinkah Kris belum pulang? Dengan rasa khawatir dan kecewa ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menatap kue buatannya sendiri. "Lilinnya sudah meleleh ya?" kata Tao sambil tersenyum, kembali senyuman pahit itu ia tunjukkan.

Bel berbunyi, Tao segera melesat membukakan pintu dan ternyata Kris baru datang. "Selamat ulang tahun, gege." Entah mengapa raut wajah Tao kembali sumringah saat melihat Kris pulang ke rumah. "K-kau mengingatnya?"

Tao tersenyum kembali, "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hari ulang tahun orang ya aku cintai? Kemarilah, kemarin kubuatkan sebuah kue ulang tahun…" Tao mengajak Kris untuk melihat kue buatannya di ruang tengah. "Hehe maaf ge, lilinnya sudah meleleh, habisnya kemarin gege tidak pulang. Gege pasti dapat banyak kerjaan ya? Oh! Biar kunyalakan kembali." Lanjut Tao sambil menyalakan lilin yang sudah meleleh itu kembali.

Sebuah penyesalan terbesit di hati Kris. Bagaimana bisa ia tega melewatkan kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih dan lebih memilih melewatkan malam ulang tahunnya untuk bercinta dengan perempuan lain? Ia merasa berdosa akan sikapnya pada Tao.

"gege, cepat buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya."

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat sebuah permintaan. 'semoga aku dan Tao dapat bahagia selamanya. Dan berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku kepadanya. Sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintainya. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Jangan biarkan itu…

* * *

.

.

TBC!

Janji cuma twoshoot '-')v so reviewnya ditunggu, PLAGIAT? COPAS FF INI? MATI AJA SANO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : saya BIBA**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, Typos berhamburan, alur kecepetan, gajelas, PLAGIAT? COPAS? MATI AJA SONO!**

**Main Cast : Hwang Zi Tao, Kris Wu (TaoRis)**

**Genre : HUR/COMFORT (gagal total)**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di sini hanya milik Tuhan. Saya cuma pengen mereka masuk di ff saya :D**

**Summary : "Seberapa banyak luka yang kau torehkan kepadaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun cintamu kini harus terbagi untuk dirinya."**

**a/n : Aslinya nih ya saya sudah buat planning tanggal 1 posting ff baru, tanggal 30 update ff your happiness, tanggal 23 update believe in love, tanggal 16 update ff lycan. Dan kalian tau? ITU SEMUA GAGAL! MAMAH T^T dan mungkin setelah ini saya bakal hiatus dulu, habisnya kesibukan saya akhir-akhir ini gila-gilaan banget. So, cekidot aja deh. Btw, gimana tuh kabar si plagiat?**  
**Seperti biasa kasih kritik dan saran ya? Review jan lupa. Moah :***

**ff ini SPESIAL BUAT KECOALAUT :***

.  
.

* * *

.

Tao menggeliat kecil saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Tidak berniat untuk bangun eum?" tanya Kris sambil membenarkan poni Tao yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku ngantuk gege~" ucap Tao sambil terus terpejam.

"Kau sengaja memancing gege ya?" Kris merubah posisi Tao agar dapat berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Tao tidak bisa memancing ikaan~" jawab Tao sedikit ngelantur. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih sangat mengantuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan menjurus seperti itu. Atau mungkin, Kris yang terlalu mesum?

"Bukan memancing itu maksud gege, Ya Tuhan~ kenapa kau polos sekali sih?" Kris yang gemas dengan Tao hanya bisa mencubit pipi tembam Tao, Tao yang kesakitan akhirnya terbangun dan menatap Kris dengan kesal. "Tao tidak suka dicubit. Uhh!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, sangat imut. Namun sejenak ekspresi Tao berubah, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kris. Sejak kapan Kris bisa seperti ini padanya? Bagaimana bisa? Tao masih bingung dengan perlakuan Kris padanya. Tapi disisi ia senang bisa kembali bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya seperti dulu lagi.

"Ada apa Tao?" pertanyaan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao, Tao hanya menggeleng dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan piama warna biru yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. "Ayo sarapan gege, aku sudah lapar." kata Tao sambil mengelus perutnya, Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengekor pada Tao yang sedang berjalan ke dapur.

"Mau sarapan apa memang?"

"Sereal coklat. Nyam~ nyam~" ucap Tao lantas tertawa geli. Ia mengambil dua mangkuk dan menuangkan sereal coklat dan susu vanila ke dalamnya lalu memberikannya kepada Kris.

"Terimakasih." Krispun menyantap sarapannya dan Tao juga ikut makan bersamanya. Mereka duduk berhadapan, sehingga sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk memperhatikan diri masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Kris menahan tawanya sampai hampir tersedak.

"G-gege kenapa?" tanya Tao panik sambil menghampiri Kris dan membawakan minum untuknya. "Kau lucu uhuk.." jawaban Kris membuat Tao kebingungan, ada yang lucu? Apanya yang lucu?

"Aku tidak mengerti, ge." kemudian Kris mengambil selembar tissue dan mengusap bagian atas bibir Tao. "Sudah berumur 23 tahun masih saja belepotan saat makan." kata Kris sedikit meledek.

"A-apa?! Sini kemarikan! Gege menyebalkan huh~" Tao mengambil tissue yang ada di genggaman Kris dan membersihkan susu yang belepotan di bibirnya. Kris kembali tertawa gemas melihat tingkah orang yang ia cintai, bagaimana bisa ia seimut ini?

"Ah, terimakasih ge." Tao tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.  
"Sama-sama. Tao, hari ini kau ada waktu luang?"

Tao hanya menggeleng pelan, "Memangnya ada apa?" Tao kembali memakan serealnya sambil menatap Kris. "Tidak, hanya saja gege ingin menghabiskan seharian ini bersamamu."

"Begitu ya?" kemudian Tao terdiam sejenak. Ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang. Kenapa harus mensia-siakan kesempatan itu bukan?

"Baiklah, aku akan bersenang-senang bersama gege seharian ini." ucap Tao penuh dengan keyakinan bersama dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Tao yang sehabis mandi masih berkutat dengan pemikiran 'baju apa yang akan kupakai'. Memilah-milah baju yang cocok untuknya, dan yang disukai Kris tentunya. "Ah gege!"

"Ya?" jawab Kris yang hendak masuk ke kamar mandi. "Ada apa Tao?"

"Sebaiknya aku memakai kemeja putih ini, atau kaus warna hitam ini? Menurut gege cocok yang mana?" tanya Tao sambil mengangkat kedua baju itu di kedua tangannya.

"Menurut gege... Kau lebih cocok memakai baju ini." Kris menunjuk kemeja putih yang ada di tangan kanan Tao.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan kupakai."

.

* * *

.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Dengan rambutnya yang basah dan bau sabuh yang segar melekat pada setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya.

"Gegee~ bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Tao muncul dari balik pintu dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru. Kris hanya menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah. "Hmm.. Tapi menurut gege ada yang kurang." wajah Tao yang semula riang menjadi sedikit murung. "Gege rasa, kau tidak perlu memakai celana itu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah." kemudian Tao melepaskan celananya di hadapan Kris. "Bagaimana?" tanya Tao.

"K-kau seksi sekali." jawab Kris sambil mendekati Tao. Seketika wajah tao merona saat mendengar jawaban Kris, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Krispun meraih dagu Tao, "Kenapa hm?" tanya Kris sambil menengadahkan kepala Tao perlahan.

"Ti-tidak." dengan cepat Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Kris. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Kau tau? Pahamu sangat seksi Tao." ucap Kris sambil membelai paha Tao dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menahan rasa geli yang diakibatkan oleh sentuhan lembut Kris.

Kembali Kris menengadahkan kepala Tao, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Tao." Kemudian Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan sangat memabukkan. Khususnya bagi Tao. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Kris kepadanya. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut Kris yang dulu sering ia dapatkan. Ia sangat merindukan bibir itu mencium lembut bibirnya. Ia sangat merindukan cara Kris memanjakan hasrat seksualnya dan membawanya bagai di atas awan. Namun yang paling ia rindukan adalah kasih sayang Kris kepadanya.

Tao merangkul leher Kris dan sesekali menekan kepala Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tao menginginkan itu. Sangat menginginkan hal itu saat ini.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Kris membawa Tao untuk berbaring di atas ranjang bersamanya. Ia tahu apa maksud Kris saat ini. Sejenak tautan bibir itu dilepaskan untuk mengambil nafas. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tao." ucap Kris sambil membelai lembut pipi Tao. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, ge. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu." kemudian Kris mengecup kening Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mari kita lepaskan kerinduan kita hari ini." Kris kembali mencium lembut bibir Tao, sampai akhirnya bibir Kris mendarat di telinga Tao. Tao hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah dengan pelan. "Emhh~"

Lidah Kris menyapu bagian belakang telinga Tao sesekali menggigitnya perlahan. "Gegehh~ mmhh~" desah Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sapuan lidah Kris semakin kebawah, menuju leher jenjang Tao yang sangat menggoda. Sesekali mengecupnya pelan hingga membuat Tao mengeluarkan desahannya yang tertahan. "Ahh~ ahh~"

Tangan Kris berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Tao. Satu persatu. Sampai akhirnya perut dan dada Tao terekspos dengan jelas. Memperlihatkan dua tonjolan berwarna pink yang mulai mengeras. Tangan kiri Kris memainkan tonjolan itu dengan sangat lembut, dan menurunkan kecupan-kecupan di sekitar dada Tao.

Ya, hari itu akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi mereka. Setidaknya mereka dapat merasakan kenikmatan surga duniawi saat ini.

.

* * *

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, kedekatan antara Tao dan Kris kembali terjalin. Bahkan tidak ada hari tanpa bercinta untuk mereka. Namun selang beberapa bulan, rumahnya kedatangan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang hamil.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya Tao dengan baik-baik. Namun wanita cantik itu menjawabnya dengan sangat kasar, "Aku ingin bertemu Kris! Ini rumahnya bukan?" tanya wanita itu sedikit geram.

"T-tunggu, anda siapa?" sebuah ketakutan muncul dalam benaknya.

"Aku Victoria, pacarnya! Dan ini adalah anak kami!" bentak wanita itu sambil menunjuk perutnya yang buncit itu.

Tao hanya terdiam. Kaget. Marah. Kecewa. Dan sedih. Darahnya seakan beku seketika. Namun semua perasaan itu segera ia tutupi dengan senyuman manisnya. "Gege sedang bekerja di kantornya."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"A-aku.. Aku sepupunya."

hati Tao hancur berkeping-keping, mungkin sudah seperti butiran kaca yang tidak dapat disatukan lagi, tidak kurasa jauh lebih parah daripada itu. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Ia hanya merasa, semua pijakan, semua pegangan yang selama ini menjadi tumpuannya hilang. Musnah begitu saja. Baru saja Tao mendapatkan hal yang sudah lama ia rindukan dari Kris. Dan ternyata, selama ini ia hanya mempermainkan perasaannya, menjadikannya sebuah mainan yang menarik. Bagus sekali Kris, kau hebat sekali dalam hal menghancurkan perasaan seseorang.

.

* * *

.

"Hei Tao! Gege pulang~" teriak Kris saat memasuki rumah. "Aaah~ aku cape sekali~"

Tao yang berada di kamar segera beranjak menemui Kris. Meskipun ia tidak yakin ia bisa menahan tangisnya atau tidak. "Selamat datang gege." ucap Tao pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak mau mencium gege-mu ni hm?" Tao mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Kris, dan mengecupnya dengan cepat. "Gege maunya disini." kemudian Kris menunjuk bibirnya. Namun Tao berusaha tidak mengindahkan apa perkataan Kris saat itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada yang lain. "Gege ingin kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tanya Tao sambil kembali tersenyum, nada suaranya begitu pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kris.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanya Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Namun Tao hanya menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja ge."

"Kau marah pada gege?" tanya Kris lagi, namun kembali Tao menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah marah pada Kris. Namun entah kenapa Tao ingin meneriakkan isi hatinya tepat di wajah Kris saat itu juga.

"Sebaiknya gege istirahat, gege lelah bukan?"

Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Sikap dingin Tao kepada Kris belum juga usai. Saat Kris bangun, ia sudah menyiapkan semua sarapan untuk Kris. Ya, hanya untuk Kris. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka selalu bersama saat sarapan. Ya, ia membiarkan Kris memakan sarapannya tanpa dirinya. Dan Tao mulai mengurangi intensitas menatap kedua mata Kris. Ia terlalu takut jika ia menatap kedua mata itu, ia takut jika nanti muncul sebuah kebencian di hati Tao kepada Kris. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tao, gege perlu bicara denganmu."

"Apa?" jawab Tao datar. Sorot matanya tidak tertuju kepada lawan bicaranya. "Tao, tatap mata gege!" Tao tidak mengindahkan perintah Kris. Sampai akhirnya tangan Kris memaksanya untuk menatap kedua mata Kris yang tajam itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menatap balik kedua mata Kris. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. "Katakan kepada gege, kau kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir sikapmu seperti ini?" tanya Kris sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Tao singkat dan kembali ia mengalihkan kedua matanya ke obyek lain. "Jangan berbohong, Tao."

"Aku tidak berbohong, ge! Lupakan saja lah!" Tao beranjak meninggalkan Kris dan menuju kamar mandi. Mengunci pintunya dan duduk di kloset dengan wajah yang tampak sangat murung, lusuh dan kacau. Ia tidak ingin memperlakukan Kris seperti ini. Namun ia juga ingin membuat Kris sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tentang semua luka yang pernah Kris goreskan kepadanya selama ini. Sekali lagi air mata Tao jatuh untuk Kris. Dadanya sesak. Seluruh sendinya terasa nyeri. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Tao meraih alat cukur dan mengambil siletnya. Sorot matanya kosong saat melihat silet itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, bagaimana caranya agar hatinya tidak sesakit ini. Ia menggoreskan silet itu dengan perlahan di lengan kirinya. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Sama sekali. Hanya rembesan darah keluar. Di goreskannya kembali silet itu hingga membentuk beberapa sayatan yang cukup banyak di sakit. Hanya terasa panas saja. Semua ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Perbandingan yang sangat jauh.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan aku harus menggunakan baju berlengan panjang." ucap Tao pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum getir.

Tao sangat-sangat berharap bahwa Kris dapat mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Sesungguhnya Tao bukanlah orang yang dapat dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia hanya bisa diam.

Diam,

dan menangis.

Oh ayolah, jika Tao bisa memilih ia pasti tidak ingin menjadi orang yang seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini terulang lagi. Rutinitas Tao yang mengacuhkan Kris, bersikap dingin padanya, dan tidak melihat ke arah manik Kris. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan Kris mulai dari sarapan hingga bekal makan siang. Setelah semuanya selesai, Tao segera kabur menuju gudang dan mengunci pintunya hingga terdengar suara mobil Kris yang berarti Kris sudah berangkat. Jika sudah begitu, Tao bisa dengan bebas melakukan apapun.

Hampir satu jam Tao menunggu di gudang namun suara mobil Kris tak jiga ia dengar. Apa Kris belum bangun? Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat ada jam alarm di kamarnya. Tao pun akhirnya membuka pintu gudang itu dan keluar menuju kamar Kris. Saat di sana ia tak mendapati Kris. Di kamar mandipun sama. Rasa khawatirpun menyeruak dalam hati Tao.

"Gege?" panggilnya, berharap mendapat jawaban dari panggilan itu.

"Gege?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tao menghela nafas panjang, kemudian duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah sambil meremas rambutnya. Ia pusing dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tao?" Taopun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Gege tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini kuputuskan untuk libur dulu. Kita perlu membicarakan masalah ini."

"Masalah apa? Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, ge."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Tao! Aku tau jika Victoria tempo hari datang kemari dalam keadaan hamil! Dan kau tau aku adalah bapak dari anak yang dikandung Victoria!"

Sebuah rasa nyeri datang memenuhi relung hati Tao. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, Tao. Itu hanya kecelakaan yang..."

"Kecelakaan yang sengaja kau buat hm?" potong Tao dengan cepat.

"Tidak seperti itu! Dengar! Dulu memang aku yang menghamili dia karena dia yang menggodaku, Tao!" papar Kris sambil mencengkram erat bahu Tao. Tao tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Kris adalah sebuah kebohongan atau sebaliknya.

"Dan kau tidak menolaknya bukan?" tanya Tao dengan senyuman getirnya yang khas. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya jangan untuk saat ini.

"Percayalah padaku Tao, aku mencintaimu! Dan Victoria bukan apa-apa bagiku!"

"Nikahi dia ge." Kris tercekat. Ia tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Tao.

"Apa?"

"Nikahi dia, itu anakmu. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab." Tao memejamkan matanya, ia tidak mau menitihkan air mata untuk saat ini.

"Tidak Tao! Aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku sudah menyuruh Victo untuk mengaborsi kandungannya." sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Kris. Tao yang menamparnya.

"Jangan berlaku bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan dari aku ge?! Aku laki-laki dan tidak dapat memberimu keturunan, masa depanmu jelas jika menikah dengannya! lagipula aku tidak mau orang-orang mengenalmu sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggungjawab!"

"Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" suara Kris terdengar pilu. Ia sangat sangat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tao saat ini. Ia berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi, dan saat ia terbangun ia dapat melihat wajah Tao yang meneduhkannya.

"Justru karena aku mencintaimu ge..."

Terdapat jeda panjang diantara mereka saat itu. Kemudian Tao berkata, "Kumohon, menikahlah dengannya..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : saya bener-bener ga bisa bikin ini jadi 2shoot. BUNUH SAYA! kritik saran sangat diperlukan. dan saya membutuhkan partner menulis ff saya yang LYCAN sama YOUR HAPPINESS. yang berminat silahkan pm atau review. terimakasih. dan lagi, tadi saya pas update ff ini, sempet ada kesalahan sampe akhirnya saya langsung ngehapus chapter ini untuk ngecek apa bener ada yang salah. dan ternyata...

NGGA! cuman ada typo tadi.

silahkan review!


End file.
